Second Chance Activated
by ashDanLand
Summary: K1B0 sacrificed himself so his friends could escape. He expected to be dead, but ends up waking up back in time to when the killing game was just beginning. With full knowledge of the killing game, K1B0 will now have a second chance at saving everyone. Sadly, it's easier said than done since he's not allowed to speak about the future. Despite this obstacle, will K1B0 succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Editor's Note: hey everyone, this is FireSlash and apparently I'm beta reading. This is my first time beta reading for someone else, so I ask you to be patient with me. Anyways, I'm pretty excited to see how this story will play out, and I hope you guys will share that excitement with me after reading this. Hope you all enjoy :-).**_

 _ **Hello there, ashdanland here, and welcome to my first story ever. It's nice to meet you all! First of all, thanks a lot to Fire Slash for making this happen, he's my beta reader, and it's thanks to him that I can finally publish something here. I honestly hope that you all enjoy reading my story as I enjoy writing this. As you can see, the protagonist of this story is no other that Kiibo The Ultimate Robot, that after his big sacrifice… Maybe just you need to read to find out what happens :). Also, there are big spoilers of V3 in this story so, if you haven't played the game yet or you haven't watched videos of V3 before, then this is no story for you.**_

Using everything I had in me, I continued to destroy the school, hoping I could help my friends escape this place. After finally learning the truth about the nature of the killing game, we swore to find a means of escaping, wanting to see the outside world for ourselves. The mastermind said going out there would be pointless, but we were going to do so anyways. We wanted to find out if there was truth to what she was saying for ourselves. The time for doubt was over, we were getting out of here.

Sadly, it seems I can't hold off the Exisals any longer. There were five of them and only one of me.

After barely dodging another attack, I glanced at my friends, each of them believing in me, believing I can do more to help them escape. Unfortunately, this seemed to be a loosing battle, that is, until I realized something. I really didn't want to do this, but it seemed to be the only option.

"This is the only way..." I reassured myself as I flew towards the dome entrapping us. My friends gave me a curious look, only for it to turn into one of panic once I revealed my secret weapon…my self destruct button. If if takes sacrificing myself to free my friends, then I'd gladly do it.

"Well, it was a good life, somewhat," I mumbled to myself. It didn't matter if my memories were a lie, the bonds I've created with everyone will always remain true. After everything we've been through, no one can convince me this feeling of warmth wasn't real. "Goodbye, everyone."

Once I reached the dome, I hit the button as fast as I could, and the rest is history…

*BOOOOOM*

\- -

*Systems reloading*

*Systems reloading*

*Systems reloading*

*Systems ready.*

 _Playing: Nightmare in the Locker_

-

"Ugh...What happen?" I muttered as I opened my eyes. Looking around, it seemed I was in some sort of dark room. At least, I think I am. "Where? Where I am?"

*Preparing the K1B0 unit.*

Using my hands to feel around, I noticed this room was quite small. In fact, I couldn't move my body around if I wanted to. Feeling around, I eventually realized that there was a door in front of me. Confused, I slammed the door open and left the room, only to witness a familiar sight. I was in a classroom, one that looked strikingly similar to the ones back at the school. Looking behind me, I noticed that I had been trapped in a locker.

"What? I was in a locker?" I muttered to myself. This was honestly confusing.

*The K1B0 unit is ready for usage. Resuming activity…*

Before I could do anything else, I began feeling a major headache as memories began coming back to me at rapid speeds. I remembered everything, from Monokuma's reveal to the first trial, all the way to the final trial. I even remembered the last moments of my life before I activated myself destruct button.

"Wait! This can't be possible!" I think to myself as I fell to the ground, scared and confused. "I can't be back here! Did I fail? Did the mastermind somehow rebuild me just to taunt me? Or maybe I succeeded and the mastermind rebuilt me to torture me in revenge.

Eventually, I stood back up, realizing that being on the floor won't do me any good. If something bad was going to happen to me, I'd better get out of here quickly.

Flying out of the classroom, I prepared to leave, only to bump into someone from behind. Since I cannot feel pain, I was fine. The other person, not so much. I was honestly going to leave them, believing the person I ran into was working for the mastermind, but once they started talking, I froze.

"Hey-!" The person I bumped into groaned. Judging by their voice, the person was definitely female, one I once knew. "Watch where you're going idiot!"

"That voice!" I thought to myself. The owner of this voice was dead, I knew it. In fact, I saw her corpse. Turning around, I was hoping that I was hearing things, only for me to nearly blow up in shock. Standing in front of me was someone who should be dead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. What was she doing here? Was this really her? Out of instinct, I began running, not knowing what was going on.

"Wait! idiot!" she screams as saw me flee. Despite my body telling me to leave, I stopped. "Wait! Geez, you run too God damn fast. Hold it, are you even a dude? Something's odd about you…"

I wanted to refute that by telling there was something odd about here. She should be dead for goodness sake. Instead, I began making a fool out of myself.

"How are you?" I asked her in a dazed state.

"Ahh finally! You're not acting like a complete moron," the girl stated, even though I kind of was. It seemed she didn't even acknowledge my question _ **. "Nice to meet you. I'm the one, the only, Ultimate Inventor! Miu Iruma!"**_

"I..I" I still had no idea what was going on.

"Yo! You still alive?" Miu asked me. It seems she was finally noticing my strange behavior for what it was, strange. Not wanting to make a bigger fool out of myself than I already have, I finally found the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry, but could you give me a minute?" I asked her. "I'm still a bit disoriented…"

"Umm okay" she replied as turned her back towards me as a means of giving me privacy. As soon as she did so, I began checking my systems, making sure they were properly functioning. Eventually, I put my hand on my antenna, only to realize it wasn't supposed to be there. I clearly had it off right before the final trial.

I tried to remove it, but I stopped upon hearing voices. I stopped, wondering where they were coming from, only to realize something, the antenna was a broadcasting system, its purpose being to allow those watching the killing game to feel more involved in the even by giving me advice.

After realizing this, I tried to yank off my antenna, only for my arms to suddenly move away from it by their own will. I tried again, desperate to disconnect myself from the people who actually saw the killing game as a means of entertainment, only for my arms to do the same thing again.

'This sucks,' I thought to myself. I really wanted freedom from these people, but it seemed I'll need to find a different way of doing so.

I try again, hoping that I can overpower my malfunctioning arms again, only to stop when a voice began to suddenly speak in my head.

"What're you doing?"

"Umm, what?" I mentally asked myself. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there's another voice in my head.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're actually right," the voice said. I was honestly getting more freaked out by the second. First, it turns out that I actually didn't die in the explosion, then I learn Miu isn't actually dead, and now there's another voice in my head?! How can this get any weirder…?

"Er, I'm sorry to say this, but you're not going to like what I'm going to say next," the voice said, causing me to groan. "Well, for starters, let me introduce myself. I'm you."

"Um, what?" I ask, not sure if I heard correctly. "Did you just say you're me?"

"Yeah, I am," the voice answered.

"Ok, assuming I believe you, where were you earlier while I was still in the killing game?"

"…Here. Listen, you're going to have a hard time believing this, but I was the reason you didn't die from the explosion."

"I…I'm so confused," I say as I hold my head in disbelief. Somehow, I'm supposed to believe this voice is responsible for my survival?

"Yep," the voice said in a somewhat cheerful voice. "And I so happen to be the one who brought you back to this specific moment in time, the fist day of the killing game."

"Sure you did…wait? WHAT?!" Ok, this was honestly starting to sound like some sort of Sci-fi story. "What you're claiming is impossible! First off, the point of myself destruct feature is to destroy myself. How can a bodiless voice prevent that function from doing it's only job? Secondly, time travel hasn't been invented yet!"

"You're right," the voice stated. "But think about this, why else would you be here right now?"

"Someone managed to rebuild my body from scratch while somehow salvaging my memory chip…"

"True, but now explain how you were having a conversation with Miu literally a second ago..."

I tried to reply, only to realize that I had no response. Looking at Miu, I noticed that she was the real thing, not an imposter. With the imposter theory down the drain, I decided to play along with the voice's claims. Otherwise, I'd get nowhere. "Alright, assuming you're right, why did you bring me back here? More importantly, HOW did you bring me back in time?

"I brought you here to stop the killing game and save ALL our friends," the voice declared. "You're knowledge from the future will be necessary for us to do this. As for your second question, I cannot answer that. Sorry."

Hearing that caused me to groan for the billionth time today. If I were human, I'm pretty sure that I'd have a fever due to the amount of confusion I'm currently feeling. For now, it seems I'll have to ally with this voice if I really want to find answers. It's possible that some of the nonsense he's been spouting can hold some truth, but he can also be lying to me. Looks like I'll have to listen to him for now if I want to get anywhere.

"Thanks for trusting me, even if you don't believe me," the voice spoke, bringing my attention back to the real world. "I swear I'm telling the truth though. But for now, I should tell you some ground rules. First off, I want you to keep in mind who the mastermind is, and we must stop her before she does anything drastic. Secondly, unless it has to deal with any potential murders, don't change anything. While I want to save everyone, there's no telling what would happen if we change anything else. Lastly, I need you to keep your antennae on at all times. It's the only way I can communicate with you. Don't worry, I'll cancel out the voices for you so you don't have to deal with them. As long as we keep these things in mind, we should be fine."

I signed as I began remembering all the dead. Kaede, Kaito, and the rest of my friends. If this is really the past, then I'll do everything in my power to make sure we make it out alive! "Alright, I'll do my best to not break these rules."

"Thank you. Oh, you might want to start speaking to Miu again. We need her trust. Even though her talent wasn't something she had developed in real life, she has the skills associated with her talent. She'll be a valuable ally as a result."

"Oh yeah!" I shouted, causing Miu to look at me in confusion. I forgot I was having a mental conversation with the voice. Before she could ask me about my sudden outburst, I began introducing myself, not wanting to draw suspicion to myself this early on. "Sorry about that. I'm done now. The reason I shouted was that I forgot to introduce myself. So, this might come as a surprise to you, but _**I'm the Ultimate Robot! My name's K1-BO, but you can call me Kiibo**_. Nice to meet you, Miu!"

"Ohh! A robot!" Miu shouted in glee upon seeing such a high tech device such as myself. "Mind if I take you apart for a second, for science?

Hearing this made me go stiff for a moment. I forgot how much Miu desired to learn about me. I also needed time to re-meet my classmates, so I couldn't stay for long.

"Sport, but I'd rather you not," I said before I began jogging away from her, using this as an excuse to end the conversation. Now that I think about it, I just made myself look like an even bigger moron in front of Miu. Well, crap.

_ _

"Hey! We have a problem with the live stream! It doesn't work…"

"Ahh man, really? Well, lucky for us, we have dozens of other cameras..."

"Well, that's true, but we should try to get the live stream working again."

"Alright. I'll try to find out what's up with the live stream. Until then, make sure there's a nanokuma next to him at all times."

"Understood."

_

After running away from Miu, I began looking around, wanting to confirm I was really back in the school. Doing so only ended up validating the voice's story even more. Eventually, I ended up almost walking into another person, someone I recognized immediately as well. Only one person wore the suit and cap this person was wearing, and it was Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective.

 _Playing: Beautiful Lie_

-

"Hey, are you another student here?" The boy asked once he saw me. He then began quickly analyzing me, like someone with his talent would in a situation like this. "Uh, not to be rude, but are you even human?"

"Umm well, I..." I began answering, only to realize something important. Kaede wasn't with him. If I remembered correctly, weren't they put in the same room? Wait, now that I think about it, where was Kokichi? He should've been in the same room as me when I woke up.

"Uh, maybe now's not the best time to tell you that some things have changed," the voice sheepishly told me. "Nothing big though, don't worry."

"Why's that?" I asked it, hoping to get an answer. Sadly, all I did was end up having more questions.

"I…don't know. All I do know is Kaede and Kokichi are safe. They're just in another room." Seeing as I wasn't going to get any answers right now, I decided to introduce myself to Shuichi.

"I'm K1-BO, but please call me Kiibo," I tell him with a smile. "To answer your question, I'm actually not human. I'm the Ultimate robot."

"Ohh nice to meet you Kiibo, _**I'm Shuichi Saihara...the Ultimate Detective,"**_ Shuichi greeted, though it was clear he wasn't exactly too thrilled about his title. Knowing this, I realized that maybe by praising him would I be able to earn his trust quicker.

 _Playing: Becoming Friends_

-

"Nice you meet you Shuichi! I've heard about you in the papers! Apparently you're a young detective who's skills rival the Kirigiris,'" I replied, shocking Shuichi. It seems he's not used to praise. "That's pretty cool.

"Umm thank you, but I doubt I'm that good. I do my job as best as I can, but-"

"Yeah I know" I cut him off. "The papers said that you're a shy guy, but that's okay. You also seem to think a lot about yourself in a negative light. As a robot I can't say I really understand human emotions, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm always willing to listen.

Hearing this caused Shuichi to smile, much to my relief. It seems I'm doing good so far. "Thanks. Hey, do you wish to go with me and explore the school? I could use some help.

I was about to decline his offer, seeing as I wanted to meet the rest of my classmates, but a familiar voice made me change my mind.

"KII-BO! we are you?!" Miu screamed. "I really want to see your insides. Uh, I'll strip for you if you let me!"

"How about we start exploring the kitchen," I tell Shuichi before I began leading him there, eager to avoid Miu. This ended up earning me a confused glance from the detective, but I could care less right now. I doubt my circuits could survive seeing the ultimate inventor naked…

"...Eh do robots eat?" Shuichi asked me as I continued to drag him towards the cafeteria.

"Of course I do!" I instinctively shouted at him, believing he was trying to be robophobic. However, I immediately realized afterwards that he wasn't being hateful, he was just being curious. Most people aren't even familiar with how well robots can replicate humans. In fact, he was right to question whether I need to eat to survive, because in reality, I don't. "…Actually, I don't. Sorry for flipping out. I thought you were being robophobic for a second."

"No need to apologize," Shuichi told me. "It was my fault for being insensitive."

"Don't worry about it, you did nothing wrong."

He tried to apologize to me again, but I cut him off noticing that we were right in front of the kitchen. Taking the lead, I pushed the doors open.

-

"Kyah! You're so cute Himiko!" A girl with long brown hair said to a red haired girl wearing a wizard's hat. When Shuichi and I entered the kitchen, this was what we were greeted with. Currently, the dark haired girl had the other girl trapped in a massive bear hug, much to her annoyance. Meanwhile, in the background, a purple haired boy was taking a snooze, the fact he was doing so on a chair not bothering him.

 _Playing: Beautiful Lie_

-

"Ugh, I'm not cute," the red haired girl replied sleepily. "Ack, the pain!"

"Are you sick?!" the other girl asked, not realizing that she was the cause of her companion's pain.

Deciding now would be a good time to help the girl wearing the wizard hat, I began to make my presence known. Releasing a fake cough, I managed to catch both their attentions, both of them now looking at Shuichi and I.

"So.." Shuichi said, seeing this as a good time to introduce himself. "I'm Shuichi Saihara...the Ultimate Detective. It's nice to meet you."

"Ugh, great! More boys!" the girl with brown hair groaned upon looking at us. "If you need to know, _**I'm Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Akihido Master!**_ Just because we're stuck here together doesn't mean l'll allow myself to work with any degenerate male, so don't bother trying to make friends with me, or else I'll throw you into a wall!"

"Ugh, Can you please lower your voice!" The boy in the background shouted in irritation. "I'm trying to sleep here!

"Shut up Degenerate male!"

"How're you?" I ask

"Ah man! Looks like I won't be getting any sleep!" The boy complained. "Oh well, might as well introduce myself _ **. I'm Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut**_ and luminary of the stars! I'm beloved by everyone, especially the kids, and my dream is to go to space in the future!"

 _Playing: Beautiful Lie_

"Why not go up there and die?" Tenko spat. "It'll be one less dude to deal with…"

"Hey-!" Kaito replied before starting another argument with Tenko. Not wanting to deal with them anymore, Shuichi and I focused our attention on the other girl in the room.

"Uh, what's your name?" Shuichi asked her, still a bit rattled by Tenko's introduction.

 _ **"I'm Himiko Yumeno, the ultimate mage, but everyone calls me the Ultimate Magician,"**_ The girl with red hair introduced herself. "But I'm not a magician. I know real magic."

"Well I'm K1B0, the ultimate robot, but you can just call me Kiibo. Nice to meet-" I start saying, only for my ultra-sensitive ears to pick up some noise coming from outside the cafeteria. Normally, the white noise I pick up isn't enough to stop me in my tracks, but this time was different. This time, I was being hunted by a girl who's trying to bribe me with sexual favors if I let her take me apart.

"AHHH-!" I screamed in fear as Tenko and Kaito begin looking at me. It seems my scream managed to make them stop arguing. "She's coming!"

"Um, who is?" Kaito asked. 

_Playing: Finding Peace Party_

"It's...just hide me please!" I beg them.

"…Alright," Tenko said begrudgingly. It seemed she heard me introducing myself to Himiko. Otherwise, she would have fed me to Miu by now. "But who's coming?"

"Yeah man, seriously, who's coming after you? Oh, and for the record, I won that argument Tenko."

"No you didn't!" Tenko screamed at him. Before they could go at each other's throats again, I began begging them for help again.

"Umm guys, hurry!" I scream. As the door began to open, the two of them tossed me into the kitchen and put a table sheet over me. A few seconds later, I heard the door open.

"Kiibo! where are you?!" *Mio screamed inside the kitchen, only to notice the other people already here. "Have any of you seen the Ultimate Robot by any chance?"

"I think that I saw him go into one of the classrooms earlier," Tenko vaguely replied.

"Yeah...I think I did as well," Kaito added.

"Ugh! F*** useless!" Miu screamed before running out of the kitchen in frustration.

"Thank you!" I say as I leave my hiding spot once I knew Miu was gone.

"No problem dude!" Kaito replied as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, only the man upstairs knows what she would've done to you," Tenko said as Himiko gave me a smile.

"Uh, I think we should get moving," Shuichi said to me once I finished thanking them. Agreeing with him, I said my goodbyes before leaving the kitchen.

 _Playing: Beautiful Lie_

-

"So...why is that Miu girl after you?" Shuichi asked as we walked around the halls together.

I signed before replying. "She's the Ultimate Inventor and I'm the Ultimate Robot, so you can see why she's so interested in me…"

"Oh," Shuichi mumbled in understanding. The two of us continued to walk around for a bit until we eventually ran into two boys. One of them was a tall fellow with green hair while the other was short and had purple hair. Like with everyone else I've ran into so far, I was immediately able to recognize them.

"Kokichi and Rantaro," I said to myself as I remembered they both were among the dead. Compared to everyone else, their deaths had strange circumstances surrounding them. Rantaro was killed by the mastermind, only for the blame to be pinned on Kaede. As for Kokichi, he died trying to create an unsolvable murder.

"Remember, don't say anything," the voice in my head told me, somehow managing to detect my mood and thoughts. This in turn caused me to sigh, something I'm pretty sure didn't go unnoticed by Shuichi.

"...So what's your talent ?" Kokichi asked Rantaro with a huge smile. It seems they didn't notice us yet.

"I told you that I don't remember it," Rantaro replied. Despite the fact Kokichi seemed to be purposely bothering him, Rantaro seemed to be calm, relaxed even. He was and still is a very strange individual.

"Yeah, yeah, and I told you to stop lying," Kokichi said, only to notice us a second later. "Oh, look! More students!"

"Hey there," Rantaro greeted. _**"I'm Rantaro Amami**_. As for my talent, I'm afraid I don't remember it right now..."

"Wait, so you don't remember your talent? How is that possible?" Shuichi asked, curious about Rantaro's situation.

"Um yeah, I know that's a bit weird...but I'm a good person I promise..."

"Yeah, he's lying," Kokichi stated, causing us to look at him. "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself… _ **I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"**_

"...Wait what?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Yep, you heard right. I'm the ultimate supreme leader, headmaster of a large underground society with over a million people who listen to my every word."

"What?" Shuichi asked. Unlike myself, he was generally confused. Actually, that's a lie. I still don't know if Kokichi really has that many members in his group.

"I think that he only joking," Rantaro stated as I nodded in agreement.

"Says the person that won't tell us his name and a robot," Kokichi said, surprising me. Even though I look just like a person, he was able to tell I was a robot right off the bat. It took everyone else a bit to figure that out.

"Wait, how do-" I almost scream, only for Shuichi to start introducing us.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective and he's Kiibo, the Ultimate Robot. Nice to meet you guys."

"A detective and a robot…" Kokichi mumbled to himself before his face lit up with childish glee. "Cool! You guys a couple?"

"What?! No!" Shuichi shouted, embarrassed. "We just met each other."

"I know, I know. I'm just playing."

"...Sorry for interrupting your fun", Rantaro said. "But have you guys seen anyone else around here? Kokichi and I passed by two very interesting individuals earlier…"

"Ah yeah" I replied. "We've actually spoke with four other people. Three of them should still be in the kitchen where we found them."

"Ok, thanks. I was just curious. Apparently there's supposed to be sixteen of us."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Kokichi explained. "But everyone we've met so far are so extremely boring. Hey, Kiibo! Do you have a …"

"Yeah, not going to let you finish that sentence," Rantaro stated before covering Kokichi's mouth with his hand, only for the supreme leader to start licking him. "Why I think this would be a good idea?"

"Umm thank you Rantaro," I said before Shuichi and I prepared to leave. "It was nice meeting you guys, but we're going to see if we can find those people you were talking about earlier."

"Have fun."

"Aww! I can't ask him if he have a.." Kokichi said, only for Rantaro to interrupt him.

"Yeah, you won't. Let's leave it that way."

After parting ways with Rantaro and Kokichi, Shuichi and I were surprisingly able to find two more people in a rather quick fashion. One of them was a tall boy wearing a mask covering his mouth while the other was a short girl with silver hair.

"Wow! I didn't think there was someone who knows about Atula as much as I do," the girl gleefully exclaimed. "And you don't even live on my island."

"It is my responsibility to know about all religions..." the boy said in an eerie voice as we approached the two.

 _Playing: Becoming Friends_

-

"Ohh hello there!" the girl stated, managing to notice us. " _ **I'm Angie Yonaga! The Ultimate Artist!**_ Who are you guys?"

"I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate detective," Shuichi replied. It looks like he was getting more comfortable with speaking to others. After he finished his introduction, I started introducing myself.

"And I'm K1B0, the Ultimate Robot. Please just call me Kiibo though."

"How interesting…" the tall boy said to himself before acknowledging us. _**I'm Korekiyo Shinguji the Ultimate Anthropologist.**_ I understand my name's quite long, so you can simply call me Kiyo."

"So you're an anthropologist?" I ask, trying to get on his good side by pretending to express curiosity about the topic. "What's that?

"An anthropologist studies all the cultures and civilizations developed by humanity," Kiyo answered. "I adore studying the history of humanity, even the ugly bits. It's all marvelous, simply marvelous!"

"Uh, it certainly sounds cool," I exclaim. "As a robot, I try my best to understand humans seeing as I live among you guys and all…"

"That's cool Kiibo!" Angie said, "If you really want to live among us, then Angie believes that you'll definitely need Atula's help!"

"Umm, sure... maybe," I replied.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was looking at school's main entrance, curious to see if it was locked. "Not to interrupt, but do any of you know if this door opens?"

"Angie didn't bother to go outside yet! She was having too much fun speaking to Kiyo."

"I have, but I not going to spoil anything. I wish to see the looks on your faces when you find the truth yourselves. Witnessing the look on your faces when you discover something new may prove to be beautiful, and I do not want to miss that."

"Uh, thanks I guess," Shuichi said, obviously weirded out by Kiyo's behavior. "I-I'm just going to check the door now."

Oh, before we go, if the Ultimate Inventor Miu Iruma, let her know I wasn't here, okay?" I ask them before Shuichi manages to even touch the door.

"Don't worry, Angie won't!" Angie said with a big smile. Next to her, Korekiyo gave him a nod in understanding.

"I promise the same."

-

"What the?!" Shuichi gaped once we finally left the school. Just like before, the school's front entrance wasn't locked. Looking at the giant dome surrounding us, feelings of anger began flaring up inside me. The dome was quite the ugly sight for those of us who hate being trapped here while also being forced to kill for freedom. "What's going on…"

 _Playing: Beautiful Lie_

-

"I...don't know," I replied, feigning ignorance. After waiting a few moments for Shuichi to comprehend the situation as best as he could, I began leading him towards the dorm. "Let's check this place out. I think there might be people in there."

"Alright."

 _Playing: Becoming Friends_

-

"Greetings," a girl with silver hair said once we entered the dorms. Looking around, I noticed it looked the same as last time, so instead, I focused all my attention on the girl. "I believe we have no met. My name is _**Kirumi Tojo**_ _, it's a pleasure to meet you!_ _ **I'm the Ultimate Maid**_ , so if you need anything, just come fetch me. I live to serve. Now, who might you be?"

"K1B0, the Ultimate Robot, but please call me Kiibo."

"..Ahh sorry! I'm Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Nice to meet you Kirumi."

"Detective...nice Talent," Kirumi said, causing Shuichi to blush. "Mind if I ask you something real quick?

"Sure. What is it that you need?"

"What do you think about our situation Kirumi?"

"Well, honestly I'm unsure about all this. It's certainly strange." Kirumi stated. "The last thing that I can remember was that I was shoved into a van. I can't remember anything else."

"Oh yeah...same for me," Shuichi said before looking at me. "How about you Kiibo?"

"I'm on the same boat as you guys," I lied, remembering the memories they were claiming to have never actually happened.

"Are you ok Kiibo?" Shuichi asked me, noticing the look of distress that seemed to be forming on my face.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just looking at," I began, only for my eyes to eventually fall on a specific blue haired girl. "...her."

 _Playing: Rise of the Ultimates_

-

The blue haired girl in question was actually the mastermind of the game, Tsumugi Shirogane. Going undercover as the ultimate cosplayer, she's not only manipulating the game right under our noses, but managed to frame Kaede for Rantaro's murder.

"Oh, you mean Tsumugi?" Kirumi asked me as I tried my best to hold in my anger. "She's quite the unique individual. In fact, I almost had mistaken her for an inanimate object. I tried talking to her, but she just ignores me."

"Hmm… maybe we'll have a better chance," Shuichi said. "We're going to try and talk to her. It was nice meeting you Kirumi."

"The feeling's mutual," Kirumi said as both of us began walking towards Tsumugi.

 _Playing: ?_

-

"Umm Hi there?" Shuichi greeted, only for her to continue staring into space.

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk to her now," I said, really not wanting to be anywhere near this vile person. Sadly, it seems I was hiding my anger quite well for Shuichi wasn't able to sense how much I didn't want to be here."

"We need to talk with her," The detective told me. "We should get to know everyone, and she might have an important clue."

"Alright, if you say so," I say before picking up a rock. I then tossed it with all my might, causing it to enter her field of vision. Thankfully, this managed to make her flinch.

"Hey!..that wasn't nice!" she shouted as Shuichi gave me a disapproving look. I just shrugged.

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"Next time, let's just go for more simpler methods," Shuichi said before facing Tsumugi. "Anyways, since we've got your attention, I'm Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective. Next to me is Kiibo, the ultimate robot. It's nice to meet you."

"Well... _ **I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer,"**_ Tsumugi said as she flashed us a fake smile.

As Shuichi began questioning the girl, I began thinking of a way on how to get myself out of this situation. Thankfully, it didn't take me long to figure something out.

"Uh Shuichi, I think I hear Miu," I told him, receiving a nod in understanding from him.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you Tsumugi,'' Shuichi said before I began dragging him out of the dorms, not bothering to look back.

-

"Bugs! where are you bugs!" A large and muscular man shouted once we left the dorm room. Instinctively, Shuichi took a step back, afraid of the man's posture, but I wasn't afraid...for now. The large boy was Gonta Gokuhara, the ultimate Entomologist and the nicest person in the world. Unfortunately, he would end up becoming Miu's killer due to being shown a fake memory created by the mastermind. Man, did I ever mention that I hate Tsumugi? 

_Playing: Beautiful Lie_

"Hello there?" I said, surprising Gonta. "What's your name?"

"Ohh! Nobody ever talks with Gonta! Gonta scares others so thanks for talking to me.." Gonta said, giving me the biggest smile I've seen in a while. "Uh, _**Gonta's talent is the Ultimate Entomologist."**_

"Ah. I'm Kiibo the ultimate robot and he's the Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara," I told him, pointing to Shuichi, who seems to no longer fear the boy after watching me interact with him.

"Nice to meet you Gonta."

"...Can I ask you a question? Do you both like bugs?" Gonta asked, causing Shuichi and I to look at one another. It seems none us us ever really thought about whether we like bugs or not. However, both of us decided to answer 'yes,' not wanting to anger the gentle giant.

"Yay! Gonta glad! Good people can't hate bugs!"

"...right. Anyways, we're going to see if there's other people around," Shuichi said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Gonta glad to meet you too!"

-

After exploring the outside a bit more, Shuichi and I entered the school upon me realizing there was actually a lower level to the school we never touched. Upon doing so, we were greeted by the sight of a small boy with a leather jacket.

"...You're probably going to ask for my name," the boy said before any of us could approach him, not even bothering to look at us.. "... _ **Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tenis Pro**_...well that title died a long time ago. The thing you're looking at is his shell."

"...Uh, I'm Shuichi Saihara," Shuichi said, seemingly recognizing the boy. He was the ultimate detective, so him knowing about Ryoma was to be expected.

"Call me Kiibo and it's nice to meet you..." I told him. "I'm the ultimate robot."

"Hmph, you both have talents you can take pride of," Ryoma told us. "Do your best not to taint it, like I did."

"Look, even that you do something bad in the past you don't need to let that define who you are," Shuichi said to Ryoma.

"That's easy for you to say. Even without looking at you, I know for a fact you haven't killed someone. Maybe in a different reality you understand what it feels like to take a human life, but right now, you don't.

"...Let's go" I whispered to Shuichi. "It doesn't look like he wants us around."

"Yeah," Shuichi nodded before we left Ryoma's general area.

-

Like Ryoma, the next person we spoke to wanted nothing to do with us. Granted, this was Maki Harukawa, so I wasn't surprised.

 _ **"I'm Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver,"**_ Maki told us after we introduced ourselves to her. "The thing is, I don't know why children like me. I personally don't like them."

"I remember hearing that kids have a good intuition when it comes to judging someone's character," Shuichi told her. "They can probably sense what a good person you are."

"That's impossible. For starters, I'm not a good person," Maki said before covering her mouth. Maki was given the memories of the ultimate assassin, so it was quite obvious as to why she didn't think high of her morality.

"What do you mean?"  
"I said too much. I'm done here. Leave." Maki then gave us a death stare, causing us to immediately bolt out of the room. I forgot how scary she could be.

"She's definitely intimidating," Shuichi said as we finally stopped running and began walking instead.

"I'd sa-" I almost reply, only to be interrupted by the sounds of two people colliding into one another. Looking to my right, I noticed that Shuichi had bumped into the final member of our class, Kaede Akamatsu.

Kaede… she was certainly something. Despite not having a grand talent such as some us, she had the ability to inspire anyone she meets. In the end, the mastermind saw that as a threat, causing her to frame Kaede for the murder of Rantaro.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Shuichi exclaimed as he helped Kaede up to her feet. Looking at the detective, she gave him a small smile.

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time," Kaede said. "Uh, so who are you guys? _**I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist."**_

 _Playing: Becoming Friends_

-

'I'm Kiibo, the ultimate robot and the guy you bumped into is Shuichi Saihara," I said. Immediately, Kaede's eyes started gleaming with curiosity.

"A detective and a robot? Cool!" The girl then began circling around me, causing me to feel a bit claustrophobic."

"Uh, personal space…"

"Right, sorry," the girl said before shuffling backwards a bit. She then focused her attention on Shuichi. "Did you happen to find anything about our situation?"

"Not yet…" the detective replied. "This might take a while."

"Oh, well I was actually heading to the gymnasium now. I woke up with a flyer telling me to gather everyone there. Maybe we'll find something there."

"Yeah, going there seems like a good idea," Shuichi said as we began following Kaede. While Kaede and Shuichi were coming up with ideas as to why we needed to meet in the gymnasium, I already knew the answer: the killing game was about to start.

And I was going to save everyone…

 _Did you wish to save?_ _ **YES**_ _/NO_


	2. Prologue End

Hello there, ashdanland here. As you can obviously see, this is the next part of 'Second Chance Activated.' Sorry for taking so long to add the next and final part for the prologue, I was busy with rl stuff. In terms of updating, I'll add add new chapters every Friday or every two weeks, I haven't decided yet. Anyways, enjoy the next part :D.

 **000**

 _ **Playing: Beautiful Lie**_

"Umm Kiibo!" I hear as I get closer to the gymnasium door. Looking behind me, I noticed Shuichi was walking towards me.

"Eh, sorry for leaving you behind..." the detective said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I was trying to get to know Kaede better, and I kinda lost track of my surroundings…"

"It's fine," I say with a smile, not bothered by him leaving me. He was a detective after all, getting to know potential allies was a smart thing to do in his position. "We were only separated for, like, five minutes. Let's just enter the gym and see what that voice wants from us."

"Yeah, I think everyone's already in there, well, except for Kaede. She's a bit farther back."

Nodding, the two of us pushed forwards, entering the gymnasium.

 **000**

"Umm so there's only sixteen of us, right?" Kaede asked after she entered the gym. Like last time, the was a stage set up, a podium in the middle.

"Didn't you hear the voices?" Miu scoffed. "Of course there are!"

 _ **Playing: Rise of the Ultimates**_ ****

Looking around, I noticed most of my classmates had separated into little groups of their own. It was kind of interesting seeing how different people got along due to something they had in common. For example, Kiyo, Angie, and Rantaro were huddled in a corner, talking to one another. Using my superior hearing, I noticed they were talking about different cultures. Eventually, the three realized everyone had arrived.

"So, what's going on?" Angie asked everyone cheerfully.

"Nothing much, except that we're about to meet our kidnapper!" Kaito informed her, as if it should've been obvious already. He wasn't wrong though…

"I must admit that I'm curious as well," Kirumi stated as she put a hand to her chin. "What could this person possibly want with all of us?"

"It probably because we're ultimate's," Maki responded, still seeming like she could care less about what's about to happen.

"Whatever they want with us, they're taking too damn long," Kokichi whined. "All fifteen of us and the robot are here already."

"Hey!" I shouted, having been offended that Kokichi didn't include me as a member of the student body. Sadly, it didn't faze him as he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Wait! There's a robot here?" Kaito asked in both excitement and curiosity.

"Ugh, degenerate male! Did you even pay attention to when he introduced himself to you?" Tenko scolded him.

"Hey b***? Did you hear me? It's time for my screen time!" A voice said, one I recognized as the one who summoned us to the gym. Apparently we were talking over him. Honestly, how did that happen? "Now shut up so I can introduce myself. I'm your headmaster, MONOKUMA!"

 _ **Playing: Mr. Monokuma Appearance**_

A second later, a familiar black and white bear leaped from behind the stage and landed on the podium. For a moment, no one said anything as they intently stated at the strange bear, for their brains couldn't comprehend what they were seeing.

"It was quite obvious Monokuma was going to pop out," the voice said to me in disgust as I nodded in agreement. Along with a certain blue haired girl and being treated differently for being a robot, Monokuma was one of the few things I actually hated. After all, he was running the killing game, being controlled by the mastermind herself.

 _ **Playing: Monokuma Song?**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenko screamed, being the first to finally process what she was seeing.

"Is that a rabbit?!" Kaito screamed shortly after, causing Ryoma to shake his head.

"No, it's a bear."

"I'm no bear!" Monokuma shouted in anger. "I'm MONOKUMA, the host of this game!"

"Game?" Shuichi asked in confusion as an excited grin appeared on Kokichi's face. In the background, Rantaro squeezed his fist in anger. I probably should confront him later, seeing as I know his secret and all…

"Well it's good to see that someone's interested, but first, I need to introduce my sidekicks," Monokuma declared before shutting up, seemingly waiting for someone. Everyone stood in silence, confused as to what was going on as Monokuma became angry. "I said, I NEED TO INTRODUCE MY SIDEKICKS!"

Again, nothing happened. "Where are my cubs!"

"Wait idiots, that's the signal!" A child like voice said.

"Oh no! Pops gonna get mad with us!" another child voice belonging to a female.

"Umm...What was the signal again?" A more masculine voice asked in confusion.

"Who's voices are those?" Gonka asked as Himiko yawned.

"Whoever they are, they're probably dumb…"

"Did she call me dumb?!" A snotty voice asked in anger as the stage began shaking. A few seconds later, five tiny multicolored bears who looked like Monokuma popped out from behind the podium.

 _ **Playing: Rise and Shine, Ursine!**_

"Why are the Monokubs!" the five said in unison before the red cub stepped forwards.

"I'm Monotaro!"

"Yo, I'm Monokid!" the blue one stated.

"Monophanie!" the pink one excitedly shouted.

"Monosuke," the yellow introduced himself, looking bored before pointing the the final bear, the green one. "And this loser is Monodam."

"..."

"And Monokuma is our-"

"Aww! Kyahh! Monokuma there words as as he stared to affectionately lick the five bears. Let's just say, the whole thing made me look away in disgust. "You guys are too cute!

"This is kinda disturbing" Kaede said as everyone nodded in agreement. Seriously, if I wasn't a robot, I'd be barfing right now.

"Anyway!" Monokuma said once he finished…whatever that was, pushing the cubs away. "So you're curious about this game right? RIGHT? Puphuhuhu!"

"Angie doesn't think this'll be a fun game…" Angie stated.

"Kukuku! To be honest, I'm quite excited to see where this'll be going," Korekiyo replied.

"Come on! Just tell us what game we'll be playing," Kokichi whined impatiently.

"Well, this game will be special," Monokuma declared. "It'll have action, drama, suspense, possible romance, and death. Welcome one and all to the killing game, with your host, Monokuma!"

 _ **Playing: Mr Monokuma Lesson V3**_

"Wait, what?!" I asked, not wanting to look suspicious in the eyes of Monokuma. If I were to just sit back and do nothing, I would begin to attract unwanted attention from the robotic bear.

"You heard me robot boy, A Killing game!" Monokuma gleefully answered before laughing.

"That's not…That's no posible!" Kaede shouted as everyone began to get worried.

"...What! that's insane!" Kaito screamed.

"A killing game?" Maki asked, not really affected by the news. Right, I forgot that Ryoma, Kokichi, Rantaro, Kiyo, and her didn't really react to the news like everyone else did. Looking at them, I noticed Kiyo and Kokichi eying the bear, seemingly excited about all this while Rantaro was giving him the stink eye. As for the other two, they seemed like they could care less about the fact they could die at any moment. "What kind of killing game will this be?"

"Maki why did you ask that?!" Shuichi asked the girl, looking at her as if she was insane.

"Hahahaha!" Ignoring the comments being made, Monokuma continued to laugh before continuing his speech. "Does it really matter? All you b*** need to know is that you're playing the game now."

"Yeah!" Monotaro said, trying his best to hype up the game.

"And what happens to those who refuse to participate?" Tsumugi asked, causing me to look at her.

"Did she ask that before?" I asked myself, not remembering her doing so during the first killing game we were in together.

"Well, you'll have to take your complaints to these guys!" Monokuma replied as five giant robots fell into the gym. Seeing them almost caused me to curse in anger. Oh how much I hated them…

"What the heck is that?" Miu asked, gushing over the large killing machines instead of cowering in fear like any sane person should be doing right now.

"This amazing beasts are the Exisels!" Monokuma said, "They gonna check that all you playing this game! Anyone who I actively catch disobeying me will face the wrath of these bad boys.

 _ **Playing:**_ _ **Rise of the Ultimates**_

How she hated violence but loved despair was beyond me. "I don't want to have to hurt anyone."

"But I do!" Monokid shamelessly admitted. "I really hope I get to blow some of you up with this bad boy!"

"..."

"Umm Monodam what did you say?" Monokid asked. "Meh, it probably wasn't anything important, as usual."

As everyone began looking at the robots, their feelings of worry turned into fear.

"E-even if you have the exisels, it won't stop me from ripping you to shreds," Kaito declared before running up to the bears. However, he ended up tripping as a result of me secretly putting my leg out. The last thing we needed right now was

"Hahahahaha! That was so lame!" Tenko laughed at Kaito's failure.

"Ah dammit-!" Kaito muttered to himself, growling at the bears.

Feeling bad for tripping him, I began to help the astronaut stand up. "Uh, here, let me help you.

"Heh, thanks bud."

"No problem."

"Done with your love session yet?" Monokuma asked impatiently. "Eh, screw it. Monokubs, please pass out the Monopads."

In that moment, the five kubs immediately ran backstage, reemerging a few seconds later with several tablets which they began to pass out.

"Please take care of the Monopad and don't lose it," Monophanie told us.

"Hell yeah! This s***'s important for your new lives here!"

"Ugh, are we done yet?" Monosuke asked impatiently.

"Almost," Monokuma stated. "Now, I recommend reading all the rules because if you break any of them, then you'll be torn to shreds by the exisels. That'll conclude the welcoming ceremony. Happy killings!"

With that, Monokuma and the Monokubs disappeared, leaving all of us to our own thoughts.

 _ **Playing: Rise of the Ultimates**_

"Well, what now?" Kirumi asked "I'd like to know how you all wish to handle this news."

"We're trap here" Ryoma told her. "What we can and cannot do are quite limited now. You can either play the game or do nothing."

"Ugh! I miss my mom!" Himiko said as she began trembling. "I wanna go home!"

"H-hey, don't worry," Shuichi said, trying to calm the magician down. "I bet if we work together, then we'll be able to find a way out of here!

"Yeah! Atua agrees," Angie declared as everyone looked at her.

"..."

"Anyways, have any ideas on where to start?" Kaede asked everyone.

"Umm, you heard the bear, why don't we kill someone and see what happens," Kokichi said with a huge smile

"Hey! Don't say such ugly things!" Tenko shouted at him in anger, only causing his smile to grow.

"Nah-!"

Before Tenko had the chance to attack the boy, I immediately tried to defuse the situation.

"Why don't we try to find some way out?"

"Well that could work if we had a plan," Kiyo muttered. "Which obviously we don't."

"Well, why don't we start making one now?" Shuichi suggested. "We aren't going to get anything done if we just stay here.

"That's a good idea!" Kokichi said, doing a complete 180. "Let's go!"

With that everyone but Rantaro and I left the gym. Why he was still here, I don't know. I was more focused on the fact everyone had split up after deciding to come up with a plan.

"Uh, guys?!" I shouted, trying to get them back. Sadly, it seemed they couldn't hear me, meaning I actually had to physically get them back together. "Ugh."

 **000**

Please review :)


End file.
